Tales of Trainers
by The world of chaos
Summary: Many untold tales have yet to be told of the pokemon world and of the trainers. Let us see some in this. Caution: Some of the tales will have mature subject manner and may not be appropriate for all ages


Tales of trainers

**I may have another story thats on hiatus right now but I need to get some writing done and the new chapter of that has gone through so many rewrites, full deletions, and other crap that I'm needing to keep trying. I'll update before June on that story so sorry to anyone who was waiting for it. In the meantime this story will just be a little thing I do to hone what I've got and hopefully make some interesting stories. Now for the disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon. I'll never own Pokemon. I'm just a huge fan of the games and this is made just cause its so fun. Now onto the story.**

**Format: This story will be simple and to the point. I write in one session till I feel like its done and then that's it. It can be in any region, any time, and have any characters in it so there is no limits. Hope this story is good.**

Tale 1: What is a man?

"How did I end up here?" the young man asked himself again as he ran a hand through his short chocolate brown hair. He stood at a moderate 5' 7" and wore loose fitting blue jeans and a green shirt. On his belt were 3 baseball sized spheres which had a bottom white half and a red top half and a white button in the center. On his head was a simple white baseball cap.

He crouched down and sat on the soft yellow sand on the island he was on and sighed. He took out a small red device and tried to turn it on. Its small screen stayed as black as the eyes that stared at it. He sighed again before putting it back in his pocket and looked out at the water. It was shimmering from the reflected sunlight like an ocean of sapphire. He would be enjoying the view if he hadn't seen it so many times before.

The young man thought of how he had gotten into this predictament and said to no one "I am such an idiot sometimes."

The young man had only gotten into this situation by his own hand. He had gotten on the back of his Azumarill and went out to sea to look for rare pokemon. He had gotten rotten luck and just kept encountering Tentacools and a few Magicarp. After about 3 hours of continually going away farther away from shore he thought he finally had luck when he saw a large shadow approaching his Azumarill. It however was not the kind of luck he wanted.

An absolutly massive Gyarados came to the surface and roared at the young man. As his blood raced with excitment and absolute terror he took out a Net Ball he had bought from his local store. He prepared to throw it before the Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam at him and his Azumarill sending them both flying. They both passed out and floated in the ocean further away from the mainland.

The young man awoke to find his skin sunburned and Wingulls poking at his and his Azumarill's bodies. He quickly used what was left of his strength to return his Azumarill and swim to the nearest island he saw. He collapsed on the beach and awoke 12 hours later to see he was trapped on the island with only a few berry trees, some grass, and a small spring on it. That had been about 3 weeks ago.

Now the young man and his pokemon had eaten the berries and grass and had drunk half of the spring water. The young man had considered hunting for some fish like pokemon but was afraid of possibly getting the attention of a larger predator that could finish off him and his pokemon. He silently cursed himself for probably the thousanth time for not bringing a pokemon that knew Fly with him. He stood up and walked back to the small oasis like area in the center of the island. He knew he wouldn't find much there but it had a little shade and wasn't near the ever taunting ocean.

As he walked into the oasis he saw a small shadow move to behind a tree. His eyes grew wide and thoughts of rescue and or food rushed through his mind. He grinned and ran towards the tree and looked behind it. All he found was footsteps in the sand. He frowned and looked closer at the footsteps to figure out if it was from a shoe imprint or a pokemon's paw.

The track was of a human's shoe that was similar to his own. He stood up and looked around for any other signs of the human. He couldn't find any. He sighed before resolving to walk closer to the oasis so his voice could be heard easier. As he walked there he felt as if someone was watching him silently and waiting for him to do something.

Once the young man reached the edge of the oasis spring he yelled out "My name is Billy. I'm not some cannibal or some other nutcase. I'm trapped on this island with my pokemon and need help with finding the mainland. Please come out."

All he got in response was silence. This angered Billy who started repeating what he had said underneath every tree hoping that he could get a response. It didn't need to be a voice or even an grunt. Just maybe seeing another person or even getting a sigh from them would be enough for him. He however didn't get any of that. Billy yelled out in anger and sent out his pokemon and told them to shake ever tree till he got a response. As he did so he heard a small rustiling of leaves and someone's footsteps on the sand.

His eyes went wide and he thought the person was just going to leave him to die. He started seeing red and ran towards where the footsteps came from. He heard the footsteps grow more panicked and they seemed to be heading towards another tree so he couldn't see what was even the shape or color of the person or their clothing. He ran faster and faster and eventually caught the sight of what seemed to be a young woman in blue. She saw him and tried to keep even farther away from him. This only infuriated Billy further.

"She's seen me yet she's just going to leave me to die here. She would probably just wait till I'm dead and steal my pokemon before leaving my corpse to rot. Well I'll show her. I'll make her take me back to the mainland or I'll throw her into the water and see how she likes being trapped on an island," Billy thought erratically.

Billy steadily got closer and closer to the woman before grabbing her shoulder and throwing her to the ground. He looked at her and gritted his teeth at what he saw. She had long black hair, was wearing a blue top and blue shorts, had a small bandana on her head, and looked at him with terror filled blue eyes. He noticed she had 3 small baseball sized balls on her belt like he had and this made the idea that she was going to steal from him more plausable in his mind.

"You were just going to leave me to die weren't you?" Billy asked with an crazed look in his eyes.

"N...N...o... I... I was going to get some help," the young woman said as she slowly tried to crawl away from Billy.

"You were just gonna leave and forget all about this. You thought that I was stupid and couldn't catch onto your plan. You were going to keep this on your route and wait till I died then steal my pokemon while they mourned weren't you," Billy said as he stood still crazed.

"No... why would I do that? I was going to get help. Please don't hurt me," the young woman said in a fear filled voice.

"You would do that because that's what anyone would do if they thought they found a crazed man on an island with pokemon but let me tell you this young girly. I'm not crazy. I am probably more sane on this Arceus forsaken island than anyone you've ever met. I know my goal and I know how I can get it done. Now take me to the mainland now or I will make you suffer like I have," Billy said while one of his eyes twitched.

"F...fine just please don't hurt me," the young woman said as she looked for anyway to escape Billy.

Billy smiled at her and called his pokemon over. His Azumarill looked at the woman sadly as she walked past her. Billy's Poochyena growled at the woman lowly as he walked to Billy's side. Finally Billy's Beldum floated by her with only the idea of escape in its mind. Once Billy's pokemon where next to him he returned all except his Azumarill and looked the young woman in the eyes.

"Take me to the mainland now," Billy said with a snarl.

The young woman slowly stood up and let out her Swampert and got on its back. She was terrorfied by Billy and didn't want to be around him for longer than she had to and wanted just to be back home in her bed. She lead Billy to the northern side of the island and had Swampert begin swimming in the slowly darkening water as the sun slowly set. Billy got on his Azumarill and followed her.

The next 2 hours were spent in silence as the sky turned black and the water darkened to a midnight shade of blue. Billy kept close behind the young woman as thoughts of rescue flooded his mind. He thought about the woman and then thought of what would happen if she spread rumors about him being crazy. It would ruin his reputation in Hoenn and he didn't want that. He considered possibly drowning her when they got close to land before a much different idea crossed his mind.

"Hey woman what's your name," Billy said to her.

"Um... my name is Sarah," the woman said fearfully.

"Well Sarah I have a proposition to you. You never speak of this incident and in exchange I won't have to come after you for ruining my reputation," Billy said with a large and cheerful smile.

Sarah thought about how to respond before saying to Billy "Fine."

All that ran through Sarah's mind was doing anything to calm the crazed Billy down so he wouldn't try and eat her or something along those lines. Billy calmly thought about going back to his home, eating some take out, before going on with his life and putting this entire episode behind him. The next 3 hours were spend in silence caused by terror on Sarah's part and contentness on Billy's part. However that changed once the shimmering lights of the nearby shore town came into view.

Sarah thought about speeding ahead of Billy and warning the people of town that a madman was coming into town but then chose against it considering in her mind it was likely that Billy could catch her before she got there and drown her in the water. Billy thought about finally being in a nice soft bed after all this time and finally getting hot food in his gut. They reached the shore and Sarah quickly returned her Swampert before starting to head away from Billy. However Billy said one thing before she left.

"I hope we can meet again," Billy said to Sarah.

In Sarah's mind she hoped she would never have to meet a crazed man who hunted her like an animal ever again. They went their seperate ways hopefully to never meet each other again.

**That is the end of that. I hoped that was good. Please review and tell me about any spelling mistakes, grammer mistakes, or anything you liked or disliked about this story. This is The world of chaos wishing you good times and see you again later.**


End file.
